Project McNernia: 1-Two Outcasts
by ryan garfeild
Summary: A meeting between two nations who are not the most fitting in. The Kingdom of McNernia a remote country and Israel, a hounded people. The history between them. Some OCxOC moments. Thank you katzsoa for Israel.


He stared at the little dark child who came in a little boat. She stares at him. "Who are you?" She says looking at him. The man is pale and black haired. "I am Mcnernia a great nation of this world"

"I am Israel, lost and alone, I have fled dark places." The man steps forward. "You may rest here in my house." She balks at the cross around his neck. "You are like him." The man reaches forward grabbing her arm to look at it, he saw something. "Holy Mary mother of God have mercy on the pious men of Spain for I do not think I will." He has seen her burns from the fires that claimed her people."

But them a man comes and says it would be madness to go to war with Spain. Voices plot to have the land placed under Interdict. Why not just let the girl in? And the little girl is taken in the young mans arms.

He takes her up a path in his arms he sings a song about going home, traveling. "Land of bear and land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that calls us ever homeward, we will go home across the mountains."

The girl and the young man come to a large house, a castle. "You are welcome here." He opens the door and brings here inside. "Where do you come from?" "I came from Spain.". Another little girl comes out from a corner. Mcnernia sets the little Israel down. She screams because here feet are raw. Mcnernia scoops her onto a chair. The other Israel-let or so it seems to Mcnernia comes over. The two embrace each other and then become one in a burst of blue light. A girl of perhaps 13 or so stands in the place of two six year olds.

Mcnernia takes Israel to her new room. Then he gets news, the nations of Europe are coming out to punish him for his so-called heresy. The clergy in his own home stir the people up. His boss is quick to act; he makes that the priests one way or the other cease in their ravings. Some clergy do not fall into such ruin such anger and hate.

Mcnernia puts on his armor and goes forth with his ships to fight. On his lips is one word, _ENOUGH. _ The expression he wears is one of supreme fury. In the past Rome came knocking and killed many of his people. No blood will split on his shores.

The battle rages in the mass of vessels that have come together. Spain, France and Holy Roman Empire. Mcnernia fights desperately memories of his own past come back. "Nooo, Nooo". A howl comes from his lips, he has seen his Holy Cross standard torn down. His King has died on top of it. The soldiers fight hard, rushing forward like a tide. Cries of vengeance are on all their lips.

The battle is won, the "Crusaders" leave. But thousands of his brave warriors lie dead and dying, ships of have been sunk. Mcnernia holds his dying King as he draws his last breaths. The Israel-let cries because Mcnernia has done so much to help her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you." Mcnernia rises and rounds on her. "I don't know WHY I let you dwell in my house. I believed I was following the teachings of Christ and the Apostles and St Erin…but to have run such a risk…" He storms out and does not retun for some time.

Israel lives will in Mcnernias house but is gone often with his army and his boss new boss. Then he comes back. Mcnernia is polite with Israel and does not treat her badly. He does hit her when she does not see, when she is. "Looking while blind." But those are few and far between.

Mcnernia brings in colonies, as the time goes not. He does treat them well but makes sure they know their place. "I would like to avoid violence here Raj, Tuvanuland please don't, you would not like me when I get angry."

Then there is the First World War. Mcnernia goes to fight as one of the Allies. He brings his colonies along with him to the war; more Israel-lets are joined with the Israel-let in his house.

He comes back victorious from WW1 one day to find Israel staring out to sea. "I thank you brother for all you have done for my people. And for me." The word BROTHER causes him to take a step back. "I thought I was merely being a good country you need help and I took you in."

"And you raised me, I am one piece of a whole but a good and strong one." Mcnernia looked at the little girl. " I will help you and the rest of your people".

A message arrived from the house of England. Israel herself called Esther was seeking her missing pieces. Mcnernia was always keeping his armed forces ready. He had a tradition of raids that began with cloaked warriors striking at the Roman legions.

The Armored forces of Germany a nation he had no love for he studied. He bought tanks and aircraft from abroad. From his own factories war machines were being made. Mcnernia had a feeling war would come. He had been a place there had been much science and thought and also works of faith, great cathedrals and synagogues.

A ship tried to land in America not before the passengers had tried to land in Cuba. Mcnernia decided he would be the one to let them have a home. His Navy went out and brought the _St Louis _in. The woman who stepped off with the refugees…was beautiful. And just like the girl he had raised.

"Welcome to my home." She responded in Hebrew, in his time as Israel's guardian he had taught her English. So well Hebrew was still alien to him in a way. The Israel he had joined with this other Israel.

And now the beautiful woman gave him a hug. She had learned English. "Thank you Mcnernia, thank you so much."

A few years later he stood with his boot on Germany's chest. "Mercy. I am begging you Mcnernia PLEASE." Israel stood by his side, a small child crawled towards Mcnernia. "Shield her eyes my dear, I am going to end Ludwig's miserable life."

"Ian don't do it, you are better than that." Israel put a hand on his arm. The other allies seemed terrified of him, only Israel, known also as Dassah dared approach him. He looked at Ludwig with a look of utter loathing. Then he left. Israel seemed very concerned for him. "What troubles you?' Mcnernia looked at her. "You know what I have seen? And well you want to show him mercy after all he did to you."

Israel took some time to respond. "Germany is beaten enough. You can be a hero, a nation of honor. I know you are a real hero." She kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her back. The two nations went away together.

Mcnernia was Israel's greatest friend, him, Britain and America argued in the UN for her to be recognized as a country. One of his former colonies a Arabic state voiced the concerns of his brethren. "My brothers and I object because the Arabic state Palestine deserves all its land. And you Westerners would take it away."

Mcnernia struck back, "I found a suffering people, fleeing from persecution… I took a young girl into my home. I knew she wanted a home of her own. I am most inclined to see her settled, In a home where she can be left alone and enjoy a life of peace and prosperity. She will leave you alone if you leave her alone."


End file.
